Ima made arigatou
by Blue Diamond Girl
Summary: Angin berhembus pelan, beberapa kelopak bunga sakura terjatuh ke wajah seorang gadis soft pink yang tertidur dibawah pohon sakura. Mata emeraldnya terbuka perlahan. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon sakura yang penuh kenangan ini. Ah, kenangan ya? Gumamnya tersenyum miris. Ia merasakan liquid bening menelusuri pipinya. Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ini?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Blue Diamond Girl

Pairing : SakuNaru

Genre : Humor, Angst

Rate T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo abal, EYD yang masih acak – acakan, dll(?)

Fic pertama saya yang berisi tentang sedikit curhatan tersirat(?) (ampun saya masih anak baru disini ._.v)

40% real story

Fic ini kupersembahkan untukmu yang tak pernah menyadari perasaanku.

Happy reading, _minna_

.

.

.

Ima made arigatou

.

.

.

_**Konoha Highschool, di dalam kelas X IPA 5 **_

"SAKURA_-CHAAAN_! " Teriak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tiba - tiba duduk disamping gadis bersurai soft pink yang dipanggil 'Sakura' olehnya. Mengganggu acara mengobrol gadis itu dengan gadis bersurai panjang didepannya.

"Berisik, _dobe." _Gumam _s_eorang pemuda berambut emo disamping gadis bersurai pirang panjang ini. Oh, dan juga mengganggu acara tidur Uchiha muda ini.

"Naruto-kun.." Gadis _pink_ itu berbicara dengan kalem, walau begitu terlihat wajahnya yang seperti menyimpan dendam kesumat kepada pemuda disampingnya ini. Aura disekitar gadis itu mulai berubah. Naruto yang masih belum mengerti keadaan ini hanya menoleh seakan bertanya, _Ada apa?_

"JANGAN TERIAK – TERIAK! AKU INI DISAMPINGMU BAKA!" Terlihat empat siku – siku di dahi gadis bermata _emerald_ ini. Suasana di kelas yang mulanya ramai, tiba – tiba menjadi sunyi mencekam. Seakan semua siswa di kelas ini sudah tahu, jika Sakura mulai marah, tandanya mereka harus segera menyingkir jika tidak ingin kena dampratannya juga. Kecuali gadis pirang dan pria dengan rambut emo kesayangannya ini –yang tiba tiba terbangun karena suara Sakura yang kelewat keras ini— yang notabene mereka merupakan sahabat dari Sakura.

"Hehe, _gomen_ Sakura-chan~! Habis aku sedang bersemangat sih~" Jawab Naruto cengengesan.

"Kau membuat teman – teman kita kabur ketakutan melihatmu, _forehead_!" Ucap gadis pirang ini kepada Sakura.

"Dan juga membuat pria menyebalkan disampingku ini terbangun" Tambahnya dengan berbisik.

"Aku dapat mendengarmu, Ino." Terdengar suara _baritone_ di sampingnya. Pemilik suara ini menatap datar gadis pirang yang bernama Ino ini.

"Ehehe, _gomen_, Sasu-_koi_~ Hanya bercanda." Ucap Ino yang tiba – tiba tertular virus cengengesan dari Naruto. Sakura _sweatdrop_ melihat pasangan dihadapannya.

"_Teme_, Ino_-chan_, kenapa malah kalian yang ribut?"

Tumben Naruto waras.

"Kenapa aku gak diajak sih?" Lanjut Naruto cemberut.

Hening

.

.

_JDUAKK!_

"_I—ittai~! _Sakura_-chan_, kau kejam sekali~" Ucap Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang dihiasi benjolan buah karya dari Sakura. Terdengar kikikan pelan dari gadis pirang dihadapan Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang, kau ini berisik, dobe." Ucap Sasuke datar. Seperti biasanya.

"Sudahlah, memang ada apa sih, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sakura berusaha tersenyum manis, tetapi yang terlihat oleh Naruto adalah senyum _evil_ ala Sakura.

"Ja_—_jangan tunjukkan senyum menyeramkan seperti itu, Sakura_-chan_~! _Temee_, aku takuut~" Rengek Naruto.

"_Tch_! Kau seperti anak kecil, _dobe._" Ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Apa kau bilang?! _Temee—"_

_._

_._

_JDUAKK_

_._

_._

_Kyaaaaa!_

Dan kemudian, adu mulut itupun diakhiri dengan pingsannya Naruto karena dicium oleh sepatu Sasuke.

**_*Ima made arigatou*_**

_**Konoha Highschool, pulang sekolah**_

"Ah! Sa_—_sakura_-chaan_ tungguuu!" Teriak seorang pria bermata _blue sapphire_ yang terlihat berlari kecil mengejar sosok bernama Sakura yang telah mencapai gerbang utama sekolah. Oh, jangan lupakan dengan luka – luka di wajahnya akibat insiden ciuman dengan sepatu Sasuke yang terlihat seperti belum dicuci seabad(?). _Poor_ Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto_-kun_?" Tanya gadis tersebut heran.

"Hosh, Itu.. ano.. hosh.. a-aku.. hosh.. aku ing—"

"Stop, Naruto. Tarik nafas. Minum ini." Potong Sakura kesal.

"Haah, _arigatou na,_ Sakura_-chan!_" Ucap Naruto nyengir lebar.

"_Ha'i, Ha'i. Douitashimashite._ Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura bosan.

"Um, _e-etto. _Sakura_-chan_ besok ada waktu longgar tidak?"

"Hari sabtu besok hum? Mungkin iya. Memang kenapa, Naruto_-kun?_ Tumben bertanya seperti ini?"

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia hanya menunjukkan dua tiket sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tiket ke… _Tropical Land_?" Ucap Sakura mengeja tempat yang tertera di tiket tersebut.

"Yaap! Aku menepati janjiku kan? Hehe" Cengir Naruto. Sakura tak dapat berkata apa – apa. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah tertutup rambut _soft pink_nya. Tunggu, wajah merah eh?

**_*Ima made arigatou*_**

Tak dapat disembunyikan lagi rasa bahagia yang meluap – luap dari seorang Sakura Haruno saat Naruto mengajaknya ke Tropical Land tadi. Terlihat dari caranya berjalan yang sedikit melompat – lompat seperti anak kecil dengan bersenandung kecil. Seakan menjadi manusia yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Saat sampai rumah —yang tiba – tiba ramainya hampir menyamai taman bermain ini pun Sakura masih berjalan dengan melompat – lompat kecil.

"Ta-da-i-maaa!" Ujarku dengan nada —yang kelewat ceria

"Okaeri, Saku-_chaan~!_" Teriak seorang pemuda bersurai merah memeluk erat Sakura.

"E—eeh? Saso-_nii_ sudah pulang?" Tanya Sakura semakin berbinar – binar.

"Belum, Sakura. Saso-_nii _mu belum pulang." Ucap pria bersurai merah dihadapannya ini.

"L—lantas siapa kau?!"

"Saku_—chan_, kenapa kau tiba – tiba menjadi bodoh?" Sahut ayah sang gadis musim semi dari balik koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Jelas makhluk merah dihadapanmu itu adalah kakak tercintamu, Sakura. Jika bukan, makhluk merah jejadian itu mungkin sudah terlempar ini.." Tambah Ibu Sakura dari dapur seraya mengacungkan pisau dagingnya dengan senyum andalannya… yang _sangat_ menyeramkan.

Kali ini Sakura dan Saso-_nii_ hanya dapat menelan ludah dan ngibrit secepatnya sebelum nyawa mereka melayang. Kan nggak lucu kalau muncul berita di koran "Kakak – beradik dibunuh oleh Ibu Kandung Sendiri karena Sang Adik Tidak Percaya Jika Kakaknya Telah Kembali ke Kampung Halamannya". Oke abaikan kalimat yang satu ini.

**_*Ima made arigatou*_**

_**Di taman belakang rumah…**_

Sakura beristirahat di salah satu kursi di taman ini. Untuk menetralkan nafasnya sehabis berlari kencang dari maut yang seakan sudah digenggaman ibunya.

_ Hosh.. hosh.. Capek banget.. Saso-nii kemana sih? _Batin Sakura kesal. Sambil menunggu Sasori yang tak kunjung tiba, Sakura kembali memikirkan Tiba – tiba pipinya serasa ditempeli balok es yang super dingin yang membuat gadis _soft pink_ ini meloncat tiba – tiba dari kursi dan mendarat dengan tidak elit di dekat tumpukan sampah.

"Kau kenapa kaget begitu sih, Saku-_chan_?" Tanya Sasori bingung. Oke, kurasa seorang Sasori Haruno ini benar – benar tidak peka sampai tidak menyadari aura gelap yang pekat yang berada disekitar adik kesayangannya.

"_B—BAKAAA!_"

_JDUAKK_

"_I-ittai, _Saku_-chaan~"_ Ringis Sasori sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terlihat memiliki satu benjolan besar.

"Salah sendiri _nemplokin_ minuman dingin gitu di pipi!" Ujar Sakura bersungut – sungut.

"Itu kan supaya mbangunin adik kesayanganku dari lamunannya yang indah" Ledek Sasori

"Yee siapa juga yang ngelamun? Orang daritadi Saku nyariin Saso-_nii_ kok!"

"Ah masa'? Mana mungkin nyariin _niisan_ mu yang paling cakep ini sampe senyam – senyum sendiri gitu?" Ucap Sasori tiba – tiba menyeringai lebar saat melihat muka _blushing_ ku. _Gotcha!_ Batin Sasori senang karena merasa menang.

"Oke oke, aku memang bukan sedang mencari kakakku —yang sok kegantengan karena tiba – tiba menghilang tadi! Puas?"

Sasori menyodorkan minuman kaleng _—_yang dinginnya sudah mulai hilang kepada Sakura.

"_Arigatou_, Saso_-nii._" Gumam sang gadis musim semi pelan saat menerima minuman itu.

"Jadi. S-i-a-p-a?"

"Siapa apanya?" Tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Siapa orang yang berhasi membuat adik kesayanganku senyum – senyum sendiri?"

"Siapa orang yang membuatmu tiba – tiba menjadi bodoh saat melihat kedatangan kakak tercintamu ini?"

"Ah, lebih tepatnya. Siapa cowok beruntung itu, S-a-k-u_-chan_?"

Sakura langsung bungkam dengan wajah yang terlihat semakin memerah.

**_*Ima made arigatou*_**

**To Be Continued**

Terimakasih atas kunjungannya ke fict pertama saya yang gaje abis ini(?)

Kutunggu reviewnya, _minna-san_~


End file.
